Carlos Newton
| birth_place = Tortola | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = Newmarket, Ontario, Canada | nationality = Canadian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Ju-Jutsu, Judo, Wrestling, Boxing | stance = | fightingoutof= Newmarket, Ontario, Canada | team = Warrior MMA Fight Team | rank = black belt in ju-jutsu | yearsactive = | mmawins = 15 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 9 | mmadecwins = 4 | mmalosses = 13 | mmakolosses = 3 | mmasublosses = 4 | mmadeclosses = 6 | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Carlos Newton (born August 17, 1976 in Anguilla) is a Canadian mixed martial arts fighter and former UFC Welterweight Champion. He has competed in UFC, Pride FC, IFL, K-1 and various MMA promotions of lower profile most recently, W-1, a Canadian mixed martial arts organization in Gatineau, Quebec, Canada under the supervision of his coach and mentor, Terry Riggs. Newton has dubbed his personal fighting style—an amalgam of traditional Jujutsu, Judo, and Wrestling—"Dragon Ball Jiu-Jitsu" in tribute to Dragon Ball, a Japanese comic and anime series. His nickname, "The Ronin", is a reflection of both his training methods and his interest in the martial culture of feudal Japan. Biography Carlos Newton was born in Anguilla and moved to Canada at a young age. He attended Westview Centennial Secondary School in the notorious Jane and Finch area of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Newton competed in numerous Jiu-Jitsu competitions in Canada and the World notably the prestigious Abu Dhabi Combat Club in Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates against Rodrigo Gracie of the legendary Gracie family. Newton's graceful, intelligent fighting style made Newton a favorite among serious MMA fans. Newton, a fluent speaker of Japanese, was influenced by such classic martial texts as The Book of Five Rings, The Art of War, and Hagakure, as well as modern works like the Star Wars films and the Dragon Ball comic and anime series. From Dragon Ball, Newton draws not only the name of his fighting style but his post-fight "Kamehameha" celebration as well. Newton lists his heroes as Muhammed Ali, Albert Einstein, John Milton and Batman. Newton, a former linguistics student at Toronto's York University, did his study on geriatric medicine, having done research at Baycrest Hospital, one of the world leaders in geriatric care. However, he now has a full-time job in the field of architecture. He fights out of and teaches at the Warrior Mixed Martial Arts Centre in Newmarket, Ontario and teaches at Revolution Mixed Martial Arts Superstore & Fitness in North York, Ontario. Mixed Martial Arts Career Newton's professional mixed martial arts career began at the early age of 19, with a submission loss due to sheer exhaustion against Jean Riviere on the Extreme Fighting 2 card in April 1996. Newton competed in the world's top mixed martial arts organizations such as Shooto, K-1 and Pride Fighting Championships in Japan, UFC in America and W-1 in Canada. Ultimate Fighting Championships Newton's fourth and fifth fights marked his UFC debut at UFC 17, defeating Bob Gilstrap and losing to Dan Henderson on the same night. Newton's greatest professional accomplishment in his career so far has been capturing the UFC Welterweight Championship from Pat Miletich in May 2001. The reign was short lived however, as Newton lost his first title defense in November of that same year at UFC 34 against accomplished wrestler Matt Hughes. Newton had a triangle choke locked in on Hughes, but Hughes picked up Newton, walked him to the corner and slammed Newton to the mat, causing Newton to hit his head. John McCarthy saw the unconscious Newton and stopped the fight. Pride FC In June 1998, Newton lost a technical bout in Pride Fighting Championships against Kazushi Sakuraba. Neither Sakuraba nor Pride FC had truly come into their own at that time, but the Sakuraba vs. Newton fight is remembered today as a classic. Newton's successes since his first encounter with Hughes have been few, but notable. Newton rebounded from his first loss to Hughes with a spectacular armbar or juji-gatame victory over Jose "Pele" Landi-Jons at Pride 19 in February, 2002, and in October, 2003 Newton won a split-decision victory over the estimable Renzo Gracie at Pride Bushido 1. K-1 HERO's Newton was set for a comeback fight at K-1's HEROs MMA promotion against Melvin Manhoef at the Ariake Coliseum on August 5, but had to pull out of the fight at the last minute due to a torn ligament in his knee. He made a second attempt at a comeback in K-1 HEROs, this time facing Tokimitsu Ishizawa. Newton made short work of the Japanese fighter, needing only four punches to score the TKO victory in just 22 seconds. He then faced Shungo Oyama at Hero's Korea 2007 where he lost by submission due to punches. International Fight League He endured losses to Renzo Gracie controversially by split decision at IFL Championship Final and to Matt Lindland at IFL Houston. Newton was also the coach of the Toronto Dragons in the IFL in the 2006 season and his team and compliled a 12–13 record. W-1 Carlos made his long awaited return to MMA at Warrior-1: Inception, where he scored a first round victory by way of KO against Nabil Khatib, this was Carlos's first fight on Canadian soil in 13 years. He returned to action October 10, 2009 against former UFC veteran "Mr. International" Shonie Carter at Warrior-1: High Voltage. The bout was for the Warrior-1 Welterweight Championship where Newton beat Shonie Carter by unanimous decision after three rounds, however because Newton did not make weight, it was a non-title bout. On October 10, 2009 after his win over Shonie Carter, he stated in an interview from Sherdog that he is anticipating his return to fighting abroad with particular interest in Japan. Accomplishments 3X Canadian Jiu-Jitsu Champion (including Open Weight Champion) 2X Canadian Pankration Champion Former UFC Welterweight Champion MMA record |- |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Result |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Record |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Opponent |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Method |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Event |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Date |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Round |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Time |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Location |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Notes |- | Win |15–13 | Shonie Carter |Decision (Unanimous) |Warrior-1: High Voltage |2009-10-10 |3 |5:00 | Gatineau, Quebec, Canada |Originally for W-1 Welterweight title, however Carlos failed to make weight at 170lbs and became a non-title bout. |- | Win |14–13 | Nabil Khatib |KO (Punches) |Warrior-1: Inception |2009-03-28 |1 |3:12 | Gatineau, Quebec, Canada |- | Loss |13–13 | Shungo Oyama |Submission (Strikes) |K-1 – Hero's 11 |2007-10-27 |3 |2:42 | Seoul, South Korea |- | Loss |13–12 | Matt Lindland |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |IFL – Houston |2007-02-02 |2 |1:43 | Houston, Texas, US |- | Loss |13–11 | Renzo Gracie |Decision (Split) |IFL Championship Final |2006-12-29 |3 |4:00 | Uncasville, Connecticut, US |- | Win |13–10 | Tokimitsu Ishizawa |TKO (Punches) |K-1 – Hero's 7 |2006-10-09 |1 |0:22 | Yokohama, Japan |- | Loss |12–10 | Ryo Chonan |Decision (Unanimous) |Pride Bushido 5 |2004-10-14 |2 |5:00 | Osaka, Japan |- | Loss |12–9 | Daiju Takase |Decision (Split) |Pride Bushido 3 |2004-05-23 |2 |5:00 | Yokohama, Japan |- | Loss |12–8 | Renato Verissimo |Decision (Unanimous) |UFC 46 – Supernatural |2004-01-31 |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- | Win |12–7 | Renzo Gracie |Decision (Split) |Pride Bushido 1 |2003-10-05 |2 |5:00 | Saitama, Japan |- | Loss |11–7 | Anderson Silva |TKO (Strikes) |Pride 25 Body Blow |2003-03-16 |1 |6:27 | Yokohama, Japan |- | Win |11–6 | Pete Spratt |Submission (kimura) |UFC 40 – Vendetta |2002-11-22 |1 |1:45 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- | Loss |10–6 | Matt Hughes |TKO (Strikes) |UFC 38 – Brawl at the Hall |2002-07-13 |4 |3:27 | London, England, United Kingdom |For UFC Welterweight Championship |- | Win |10–5 | Jose Landi-Jons |Submission (Armbar) |Pride 19 Bad Blood |2002-02-24 |1 |7:16 | Saitama, Japan |- | Loss |9–5 | Matt Hughes |KO (Slam) |UFC 34 – High Voltage |2001-11-02 |2 |1:27 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |Loses UFC Welterweight Championship |- | Win |9–4 | Pat Miletich |Submission (Bulldog Choke) |UFC 31 – Locked & Loaded |2001-05-04 |3 |2:50 | Atlantic City, New Jersey, US |Wins UFC Welterweight Championship |- | Loss |8–4 | Dave Menne |Decision (Unanimous) |Shidokan Jitsu – Warriors War 1 |2001-02-08 |1 |10:00 | Kuwait |- | Win |8–3 | Johil de Oliveira |Decision |Pride 12 Cold Fury |2000-12-09 |2 |5:00 | Saitama, Japan |- | Win |7–3 | Yuhi Sano |Submission (Armbar) |Pride 9 New Blood |2000-06-04 |1 |0:40 | Nagoya, Japan |- | Win |6–3 | Karl Schmidt |Submission (Armbar) |WEF 9 – World Class |2000-05-13 |1 |1:12 | Evansville, Indiana, US |- | Win |5–3 | Daijiro Matsui |Decision |Pride 6 |1999-07-04 |3 |5:00 | Yokohama, Japan |- | Win |4–3 | Kenji Kawaguchi |Submission (Armbar) |Shooto – 10th Anniversary Event |1999-05-29 |1 |5:00 | Yokohama, Japan |- | Loss |3–3 | Kazushi Sakuraba |Submission (Kneebar) |Pride 3 |1998-06-24 |2 |5:19 | Tokyo, Japan |- | Loss |3–2 | Dan Henderson |Decision (Split) |UFC 17 – Redemption |1998-05-15 |1 |15:00 | Mobile, Alabama, US |- | Win |3–1 | Bob Gilstrap |Submission (Triangle Choke) |UFC 17 – Redemption |1998-05-15 |1 |0:52 | Mobile, Alabama, US |- | Win |2–1 | Kazuhiro Kusayanagi |Submission (Armbar) |Shooto – Las Grandes Viajes 2 |1998-03-01 |1 |2:17 | Tokyo, Japan |- | Win |1–1 | Erik Paulson |Submission (Armbar) |Vale Tudo Japan 1997 |1997-11-29 |1 |0:41 | Tokyo, Japan |- | Loss |0–1 | Jean Riviere |Submission (Exhaustion) |Extreme Fighting 2 |1996-04-26 |1 |7:22 | Montreal, Quebec, Canada Notes and references External links * *Carlos Newton IFL Page *Pride profile *Carlos Newton pictures *Newton Highlight *Pride profile *IFL announces 4 new coaches. IFL.tv. June 3, 2006. *http://web.archive.org/web/20041102085213/http://www.mma-news.ch/carlos_newton.jpg Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:British Virgin Islands mixed martial artists Category:Canadian mixed martial artists Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship champions Category:York University alumni fr:Carlos Newton ja:カーロス・ニュートン pt:Carlos Newton